The present application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2000-0073299 filed on Dec. 5, 2000, which is herein fully incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bags and a method of producing the bag and, more particularly, to cylindrical (i.e., cylindrically-shaped) waterproof bags and a method of producing the same, wherein the bags have improved aesthetics and functionality.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, synthetic resin yarns made of materials such as PP or PE (polyester) are weaved into cylindrical bags using circular weaving machines. These cylindrical bags are composed of yarns extending in a longitude/lengthwise direction which are intertwined with yarns extending in a latitude/widthwise direction, such as in a net. However, such cylindrical bags have gaps between these yarns, rendering them unsuitable as waterproof bags.
To transform such bags into waterproof bags, waterproof films are applied to the outer surface of the bag. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of one such conventional cylindrical waterproof bag 150. As shown in FIG. 1, the cylindrical waterproof bag 150 includes a cylindrically woven fabric 100, and two waterproof films 200 laminated to the outer surface of the woven fabric 100. Particularly, in the fabrication method, the cylindrically woven fabric 100 is laid flat and wrapped around a bobbin. Then the cylindrically woven fabric 100 is unwound from the bobbin and passed through a conventional film compressor to adhere two waterproof films 200 on the opposite sides of the outer surface of the woven fabric 100 to fabricate the cylindrical waterproof bag 150. Although effective, however, there are problems associated with the cylindrical waterproof bag 100. As shown, the cylindrical waterproof bag 100 includes a pair of projections 201 that are created at the ends where the two waterproof films 200 meet. Such projections 201 render the bag 150 less attractive and less functional. In addition, in cold weather environments, the projections 201 either freeze or become stiff and can cut fingers when the bags 150 are handled. These problems limit the practical use of the waterproof bags 150.
Further, cylindrical bags made of vinyl are generally used if the bags need printing on the outer surface of the bags, e.g., for advertisement purposes. However, such bags are not durable and often cannot be re-used.
Therefore, there is a need for a waterproof bag and a method of producing the waterproof bag that can overcome the above laminations and other problems associated with conventional waterproof bags and methods of producing the waterproof bags. Particularly, a need exists for a waterproof bag with improved waterproofing functionality, aesthetics and durability.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a waterproof bag and a method of producing the waterproof bag, which overcome problems associated with conventional waterproof bags and conventional methods of producing the waterproof bags.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a waterproof bag and a method of producing the same, wherein the waterproof bag has improved waterproofing functionality, improved aesthetics and improved durability with good printing quality.
In one embodiment, the present invention is directed a method of producing a waterproof object, the method comprising the steps of first applying first and second waterproof films respectively onto first and second outer surfaces of a base component, such that the base component includes first and second non-laminated outer surface areas; refolding the base component so as to position the first and second non-laminated outer surface areas in certain regions of the base component; and second applying third and fourth waterproof films respectively onto the first and second non-laminated outer surface areas of the base component and onto first and second end portions of the first and second waterproof films.
The present invention is also directed to a waterproof object comprising a base component having first, second, third and fourth outer surfaces; first and second waterproof films respectively disposed on the first and second outer surfaces of the base component, such that the third and fourth outer surfaces are devoid of the first and second waterproof films; and third and fourth waterproof films respectively disposed on the third and fourth outer surfaces of the base component and over first and second end portions of the first and second waterproof films.
Furthermore, the present invention is directed to a waterproof bag comprising a woven base component; at least one waterproof film adhered to an inner surface of the base component; and a photo film adhered to an outer surface of the base component to produce the waterproof bag.
Moreover, the present invention is directed to a system for producing a waterproof object using a base component, the system comprising a first application section for respectively applying first and second waterproof films onto first and second outer surfaces of the base component, such that the base component includes first and second non-laminated outer surface areas; a refolding section for refolding the base component so as to position the first and second non-laminated outer surface areas in certain regions of the base component; and a second application section for respectively applying third and fourth waterproof films onto the first and second non-laminated outer surface areas of the base component and onto first and second end portions of the first and second waterproof films.